Fortune
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Fortune favors the bold. Dare, and the world yields. They would dare, because this love was worth it, and it was three-fold; three times the courage.


**Fortune**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Yuuki Anju felt as if her body was on fire.

Passion was making her heart beat like a starving humming bird's and she was feeling _very_ funny down below, deep in a place that one touchy hand was getting a little _too_ close to.

Anju was momentarily distracted, yet no less aroused as a beautiful pair of soft lips kissed her sensitive right earlobe and then, those lips nibbled playfully, affectionately on it.

"You looked absolutely dazzling out there tonight, Anju-san~" Todou Erena's already-sexy voice sent a spike of utter desire straight to that sweet spot between her legs…a spot a hand that did not belong to Erena was flirting with. A lyrical chuckle came from the third occupant of the bench in the changing room at the same time as the beautiful person gave Anju's soft, creamy-white thigh a squeeze.

Eyes of the purest emerald twinkled with affection.

"Why, yes. I totally agree with you there, Erena-san. Anju-chan looked _delicious~_ I wanted to just sweep her off her cute feet and take her home with me~!" Kira Tsubasa purred in Anju's other ear before leaning down to attach her soft, playful lips to her fellow A-RISE member's slender neck, causing her idol comrade to gasp at the initial contact and then, coo like a songbird when Tsubasa began to suck and nibble on the delicious skin beneath her skilled lips.

The honey-brunette with the "Wings" namesake then pouted cutely when she was "robbed" of Anju's adorable sounds by the purplenette with the beauty mark below her left eye; meaning Erena was now kissing Anju while her other A-RISE comrade was distracted with the auburn-head's neck.

She reluctantly pulled her lips away from Anju's neck to voice her displeasure.

"Mou, Erena-san! Why did you take Anju-chan's voice from me?!" She glared at Erena, earning a confident, borderline cocky look from the darker-haired girl while she and Anju smooched. Tsubasa still pouted yet inside, she was glowing with pride upon hearing the whimper that Anju let out, even through her kiss with Erena; a whimper of disappointment when Tsubasa pulled her hand away from her thigh. However, they all knew Tsubasa's other hand was touching elsewhere…

"Ahh…hah~!" Anju gasped for air oh-so-enticingly after Erena's lips left hers, as if making it up to Tsubasa for the coos that the girl with the beauty mark "took away" from her.

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry, Tsubasa-san~ I had no idea Anju-san's voice belonged to you. I'm _so_ mean, aren't I~?" The girl's enchanting teal eyes twinkled and her smile oozed with mirth and affection for…

"Now, now, Erena-chan, Tsubasa-chan!" Anju's gentle voice snapped the two _rivals_ out of this silly little quarrel. Emerald and teal gazes exchanged a knowing look before the two girls leaned back into Anju's embrace, letting the affectionate auburn-haired girl wrap her arms around their shoulders and bring them in closer up against her warm, lovely body.

Erena and Tsubasa gladly welcomed Anju's tender, slow, sensuous kiss; one smooch for each plus the best seat in the house for the spectator in their respective instances.

"You know I adore both of you, Ok~? There's no need to fight over me…after all, you two, Erena-chan, Tsubasa-chan…" her smile turned mischievous, conspicuous. Her girlfriends returned that smile in kind. "You two love each other just as much~!" Anju's heart soared upon feeling Erena and Tsubasa's hands meet on the small of her back, the girls' fingers intertwining and caressing Anju's back.

This happened at the same time as Erena and Tsubasa took Anju's hands with their free ones to lace their fingers together.

"Well, you know how much the fans love a good rivalry, hm? It's good publicity!" Tsubasa pointed out with a cheeky grin. Erena let off a chime-like giggle in agreement.

"Pretty much. Plus, we have all laughed until our sides hurt with the comments in the A-RISE Private (Love) Wars forums, no?" All three girls burst into giggles.

"Well, either way…" Anju moved her hands away from the ones of her beloved fellow school idols to comb her dexterous, gentle fingers through the honey-brunette and dark-purple locks of the girls cuddling her.

Meanwhile, under Anju's smiling, approving eyes, Erena and Tsubasa reached out to each other with their free hands; Erena gently cupped Tsubasa's warm, blushing cheek while the brunette confidently, just as gently, seized Erena's chin.

Their eyes glimmered with love and understanding as they pulled, gently encouraged, each other to meet half-way in a slow, deep, passionate kiss right in front of their original sweetheart.

The smile on Anju's lips only grew bigger and her eyes began to brim with tears of joy, immensely grateful to her beloved friends for learning to love each other just like they loved her.

The process was not particularly difficult, either way, but Anju still loved her friends the most for understanding and sharing themselves with her and each other.

Erena and Tsubasa had gone from a game of one-upmanship as well as childish antics (playing rock-paper-scissors to determine who would go on a date with Anju on a given day…cheating every single time, and even stepping on each other's toes when either tried to get Anju's attention) to awkwardly sharing their first kiss with one another, right in front of Anju and her encouraging smile. In no time at all, though, Tsubasa and Erena shared kisses with each other almost as often as with Anju.

In any case, the kiss that Anju was currently the sole witness to, as well as all kisses prior to tonight, was something she would treasure for as long as she lived, even if this love that they shared did not stand the ultimate test: the test of time.

But, for the moment, seeing Tsubasa and Erena's beautiful, blushing faces after their kiss was over because of the bane of all lovers (meaning oxygen), Anju was certain. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this love would last.

"Come on, Tsubasa-chan, Erena-chan~ Let's go home." Anju cooed and stood up, leading the way home, pulling her idol-mates by the hand, her fingers intertwined with both girls'.

Fortune favors the bold. Dare, and the world yields. Yuuki Anju believed in this, and she believed in her love for Todou Erena and Kira Tsubasa. She, and them, would dare.

They would find a way, because love always finds a way. Besides, this love was three-fold; three times the courage.

_~Love Live!~_


End file.
